1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to monitoring performance of computer resources, and more particularly to methods and systems for monitoring performance of computer resources using annotations and external contextual information.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The performance of computer resources such as databases are generally monitored using performance metrics. If a computer resource is not functioning as expected, an administrator may be called in to diagnose and solve the problem. The administrator may utilize the performance metrics to diagnose the problem, but has no way of knowing if similar problems have occurred before, and how prior administrators solved the problems. Without a systematic and automated way to leverage past diagnostic and solution efforts when problems arise, the administrator may duplicate past efforts and be inefficient in solving problems.